Reynard Durutti
Commandant Reynard Tycholaire Durutti of the Estann Underground Resistance The First Arcanoclast * Human Arcanoclast * Starting Zone: Estann City * Allies: Heroes of Legend, Heroes of Ancient * Height: 5'10" * Weight: 135 * Age: 23 * Religion: Pragmatism * Weapon: Rifle, High-Grade Explosives Bio Early Life "We will all have time to mourn the dead and dying when we're all dead too." -Reynard Durutti, Commandant Born to a poor working class family in the slums of Estann city, Reynard grew up in the unforgiving filth and mire of poverty. Raised during the events of the Breniki Wars, Reynard is not only a stranger to violence, but by the time he had become an adult he had been so exposed and subjected to violence and death that he had become downright comfortable with it. Working most of his youth in an unregulated distillery, Reynard began to experiment with different chemicals in the brewing room, unwittingly synthesizing a very inexpensive improvised ethanol explosive device while also accidentally blowing up the entire distillery. After being found out, a young Reynard was brought before the King, to answer as to how and why he had burnt down four blocks of downtown Estann. Impressed with the kid's mental fortitude and wit, Estann had Reynard promptly released with no formal charges. Two weeks later he was shipped off to Estann University to study Alchemy and Military Strategy at the behest of King Estann. Royal University of Estann Though Reynard has long had his resentments towards the monarchy, who had hanged his father (a convicted bank robber, murderer, and drunkard), he still recognized what was an amazing opportunity and took to it with complete resolve, devoting himself to studies of complex alchemical equations and the finest tacticians in Navania. He was quickly shaping up to be one of the most promising Military Strategists in Estann, specializing in unconventional warfare and guerrilla techniques. In fact, before the invasion of Rak'win, he had been shortlisted for Strategic Command in the Estann Special Forces. But then, Rak'win invaded. Rak'win's Invasion and the Estann Underground Resistance "Violence is a constant, written into the very laws of existence. In actuality, the only solution to life is Death. So do not dismay, O Warrior, for to those who you have killed today you have only given the answer to life." -Famous Tactician, Unknown After the invasion of Rak'win, Estann city was decimated, while the government's command structure collapsed and the army was defeated and dispersed. There was nobody standing up to the rule of Estann by Rak'win in any meaningful way, at least from Reynard's point of view, so he took matters into his own hands. Along with 8 other young and promising military students (The 9 Commandants), Reynard went underground and formed the resistance, uniting the various and sometimes opposing anti-Rak'win factions under a single cause: restore Estann to self rule, at all costs. The 9 Commandants and the Estann Underground Resistance began a strategic sabotage campaign, trying to cripple Rak'win's armies from within. They would target shipments of munitions, military headquarters, important officers; anything that would put a dent in Rak'win's forces, they would blow to high heavens. After several months of guerrilla tactics and sabotage, and following the assassination of one of Rak'win's top generals by the EUR, the occupiers started cracking down on the resistance, bringing the bloodshed out into the open and on to the streets. Within a week, the poorer sections of Estann began to look like a bona-fide war zone. Now seeing that Rak'win would rather burn Estann City to the ground than lose it (and though still feeling fairly comfortable about accepting those odds), Reynard began to look outside of Estann for signs of a larger resistance movement or any allies to help his cause, though information about the outside is hard to come by in Occupied Estann. Only hearing rumors of a travelling demi-god and his entourage, Reynard remains in Estann City, evading the authorities and biding his time for the right moment to strike back. Category:Player Characters Category:People